


The Forgotten Ones: Welcome to the Savior Lands

by olicityfan15



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Helping, Love, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Welcome to the Savior lands. Where those who are different find a place to be safe. Lynne was the fist to arrive and soon she will face an evil that threatens their peace





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Our main characters
> 
> Lynne von smith
> 
> Female
> 
> 18yrs old
> 
> Homeland: Scotland 
> 
> Blind 
> 
> Founder of the forgotten ones aka the changelings
> 
> From a young age even though she was blind Lynne could see people's auras then when she turned 18 she gained angel wings and her younger sister tried to kill her while her parents watched. She ran to the moors where she found the sanctuary of the savior lands. Now she helps others like her and anyone seeking their help
> 
>  
> 
> Neko
> 
> Female
> 
> 9yrs old
> 
> Homeland: Japan
> 
> Was born with a natural curiosity. As she grew older she developed cat ears and a keen sense of hearing. She was also able to move silently and her nails grow sharp when she is frightened. Also if she got very frightened things around her shake and fly. She found her way to Lynne through an old door in her family's house
> 
>  
> 
> Vicktor
> 
> Male
> 
> Age: 16
> 
> Homeland: Bulgaria 
> 
> His past is unknown but has falcon wings and can swoop after anything, even a tiny ant. He has super strong talons for fingers and can make people dead for a short period with his cry 
> 
>  
> 
> Lana Alexie 
> 
> Female
> 
> Age: 10
> 
> Homeland: Russia 
> 
> Lana is actually much much older. She is technically over 200 but looks 10. She escaped the horror at the Russian palace when her family, along with her sister Anastasia was killed. She crawled into one of the service lifts and when she crawled out she was in the savior lands. She has the power to traverse time and space with no objects or ships. 
> 
>  
> 
> Conner
> 
> Male
> 
> Age: 10
> 
> Homeland: Britain 
> 
> Escaped with his twin Samuel when they were to found to have the ability to warp reality to their liking and to make things and people just vanish. Since coming to the savior lands both boys have learned to tame their powers
> 
>  
> 
> Samuel
> 
> Male
> 
> Age: 10
> 
> Homeland: Britain 
> 
> Conners twin brother. The calmer of the two Samuel can also sing music that calms the listeners 
> 
>  
> 
> Patti
> 
> Female
> 
> Age : 16
> 
> Homeland: USA 
> 
> Was visiting a museum with her class in New York City when she suddenly turned to dust and then became solid again. She also could change into any dinosaur she saw. That night the FBI raided her home and wanted her for testing. She ran into the woods behind her home and she found herself in the savior lands with Lynne 
> 
>  
> 
> Sheamus
> 
> Male
> 
> Age: 18
> 
> Homeland: Ireland 
> 
> Sheamus was an amateur wrestler until one day at the age of 16, he grew horns and could phase through his opponents. He was taken to a hidden testing facility and tested on for two years before he escaped by  running going through the air ducts and when he came out he was in the savior lands. He doesn't trust anyone but himself after the torture but for saving his life and protecting him he helps out. He also has a thing for Lynne. 
> 
>  
> 
> Shandral
> 
> Female
> 
> Age: 4
> 
> Shandral is the youngest. She just crawled into the savior lands one day. She has eleven ears. She can make butterflies and rainbows appear to clear away sadness and she has a teddy bear that comes to life if she is afraid
> 
>  
> 
> Alys atam 
> 
> Female
> 
> Age: 13
> 
> Homeland: nor-gath, a moon that circles near Naboo 
> 
> Alys is the only non earthling in the group. She was a slave and escaped her master when she heard of the rebellion on Naboo. Scared of persecution wherever she went due to the fact she could control both the dark and light force she headed to earth where her ship crashed right outside the savior lands. Lynne helped heal her and has started helping her control her dark and light side.

1998: Glasgow Scotland

 

"We will name her Lynne" Melanie Von Smith said smiling down at the little girl in her arms. Lynne cooed but didn't open her eyes. Her father, Marcus looked at the doctor, "is she alright"? The doctor looked at the new born and then at her parents. "She is blind I'm afraid" the doctor said. Melanie and Marcus look at each other and started to cry.

 

2002

Four year old Lynne listened eagerly as her mom gave birth to her little sister. "Mama, we should name her Misty" Lynne said jumping up and down. "That's a pretty name Lynne" Melanie said smiling at her daughter. Marcus picked Lynne up to feel the baby but just before Lynne touched Misty she started to cry and clung to her dad. "What's wrong baby" Marcus asked worried. "She has a dark, mean cloud around her. She doesn't  like me" Lynne said crying harder. Marcus looked and Melanie and rubbed Lynne's back trying to calm her. 

 

Jan 5, 2016

Lynne was packing to head off to college. She was excited to finally go out on her own. "Ah blind Lynne is finally going to let her family be normal" Misty says from Lynne's bedroom door. Ignoring Misty, Lynne continued to pack. Getting angry at being ignored Misty goes and pushes Lynne onto the floor. Suddenly wings of white and red appear around Lynne like a shield.

Misty backs away from her sister slowly. "You're a bigger freak than I thought" Misty says as she grabs a bat and starts hitting Lynne with it. Lynne screams in pain and her parents run in. They are taken aback by Lynne's wings but shaking it off her dad tried to help Lynne but something was keeping him where he stood. Lynne dodges the last hit and flys out her bedroom window, thankful she had it open and she had a packed suitcase full of clothes.

"Now the freak is gone" Misty said with a smile licking the blood off of her hands. Her parents shake with a fear of their youngest child. They now knew that Lynne was telling the truth at Mistys birth. Misty turns around, smiles and clubs her parents to death laughing the whole time. She lifts the bat over her head. "Today, I'm no longer Misty, I am The Blood Crow" she says laughing as a pair of crow wings emerge, black with a blood red tips. "I will find you Lynne and when I do your blood will flow down my taloned bat" Misty said laughing and disappearing into the night.


	2. Welcome to the Forest

Lynne woke up sweating. It's been almost six months since she had thought about that day. She stands up thanking the leaves for a soft bed. He trees rustle thanking her for kindness. Lynne smiles thinking about the wonderful life she has for herself here in the forest. She stretched and went to the waters  edge and gathered some for the day. She returned to her soft leaf bed and sat up against a tree and thought about the day she found this haven.

 

 

 

 

6months ago

 

Lynne landed on the outskirts of a dark wooded forest out near the moor she lived by . She was tired, sore and bleeding. She sat down and bringing her knees to her chin began to cry softly. 

 

She tried to make since of her sisters attack. Misty never liked her. But she never thought she would attack. She could still hear her parents screams in her ears.

 

"Lynne Von Smith" she heard someone say. She stands up listening. "It's not nice scaring a blind person you know that right" she said as bravely as she could. "I mean you no harm young one. I am the forest itself. I want to offer you a safe place to live".

 

Lynne nodded and followed the light green aura into the meadow clearing. She could smell the dew on the roses and could hear the wind rustle in the trees. She smiled. 

 

As time passed others came. They entered through magical doorways the Forrest opened in order to save them all. In return they all take care of the Forrest and they search out to help out others that might need their help. 

 

 

"Lynne, wake up" Neko said pushing on her side. "Someone new is here and she doesn't look very good" Neko continues. Lynne nods and stretching follows Neko's bright yellow aura and stops when she comes across a very mismatched aura. 

 

Lynne bends down next to the colors and says "My name is Lynne and I am here to help you feel safe". She hears a soft sniffle. "Can you tell us your name" Lynne says softly. "Tyler" says the aura. "How old are you Tyler" Lynne asks softly.  "14" Tyler says. "And why did you need a safe place Tyler" Lynne asked again softly. "My parents were abusive and were allowing their friends to have sex with me. They only allowed me bread and water with some lemon in it to make it sour. They would also play loud scratchy music all the time so I don't even wanna hear music or sing anymore" Tyler said starting to cry. 

 

Lynne holds her close and feels gills like objects up and down her back. "We will help you find your voice again and also, Do you have powers Tyler?" Lynne asked carefully. She feels Tyler nod. "Can swim under water for as long as I want and I have the power to make the water around me hot or cold depending on what I need". Lynne smiles and lets her wings out. Tyler gasps. "Your safe here Tyler, we all are different" Lynne says standing and putting her hand near the aura. Tyler takes it and they head to the others. 

 

Lynne calls everyone to the clearing with something between a whistle and a hooting own. Tyler watches amazed as everyone just seems to appear out of thin air. "We travel by magical doors that the forest taught us how to use" Lynne explains smiling. Tyler gasps again. "Alright everyone this is Tyler and she will be joining us from today so I want you to introduce yourself one by one and share your powers with her. 

 

They all like up. "My name is Neko, I am nine and I have cat like reflexes as well as ears and a tail. 

 

"My name is Lana Alexi. I am two hundred and ten years old. My sister was Anastasia and I miraculously survived the slaughter of my family in Russia. I can transverse space and time".

 

"My name is Conner and this is Samuel. We are twins as you can see. We are ten years old and can warp reality to our liking. Samuel though would rather sing and make people calmer" Conner says rolling his eyes.

 

"My name Alys Atem. I'm thirteen years old and I am not of Earth. I come from a moon from a far off galaxy. I wield the light and dark side of what you call the force and Lynne has helped me calm myself to become one with both". 

 

"I'm vicktor, I'm sixteen and I've got falcon wings and talons and my scream can render a person dead-like for a few minutes" he says and walks off. Lynne sighs. "He still doesn't trust us fully yet". Tyler nods.

 

"My name is Patti and I'm sixteen. While visiting a museum I learned that I could turn myself into dust and my solid form and I can change into dinosaurs" she says smiling. 

 

"Sheamus, 18, phase through shit" an orange haired boy says. "He is worse than Vicktor. He only stays as a life debt" Lynne says sadly.

 

"I'm Shandral, age of four and I'm an elf. I like to make rainbows and butterflies and my bear, KumaAkuma comes alive if I need his help" the little girl says smiling.

 

Lynne picks up Shandral. "Well Tyler, would you like to stay with our group and help us help other?" Tyler nods and smiles. "Well then, let's get some rest and later we shall have a feast" Lynne says and everyone disappears through doors except Lynne, Shandral and Tyler. "For now you can stay in this area Tyler until you learn the doors" Lynne says laying Shandral down. Tyler nods and lays down next to Shandral and falls fully asleep for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
